octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ElgineLachica/Octonauts: The Artic Polar Bear Rescue Transcript
(In one starry night, all the Octonauts are watching the meteor showers.) Kwazii : (to Peso)It's beautiful isn't it, Peso? Peso : (to Kwazii)Yes,I like meteors but, when the meteors are going to our direction, the Octopod's destroyed. Captain Barnacles : (to Peso)Don't worry, Peso.When it happens, I move the Octopod as fast as I can. Kwazii: (confused)(to Captain Barnacles)Where are we going tomorrow, Captain? Captain Barnacles: (to Kwazii)(happy)In the Artic. Kwazii: Again?It's too cold there, Captain. Captain Barnacles: (sad)Yes.Because, I miss my family and friends. Kwazii: Fine.I'd suffer the chilly waters again. (In the next morning,Barnacles' wake up happily.He's going to the H.Q, and talk to Dashi.) Captain Barnacles: Dashi, activating 'Launch'. Dashi: (she activating launch.)(to Captain Barnacles)Launch activated,Captain.(the Octopod's starting to launch, and the Captain's calling all the Octonauts.) Captain Barnacles: (in radio)Attention Octonauts, head to the H.Q, now! All: Aye-aye,Captain Tweak: Yes, Capt'.(all the Octonauts are going to the H.Q as fast as they can.After a few mins, they road into the Pacific Ocean.) Peso: (wondered)(to Dashi)Dashi, where are we? Dashi: (to Peso)In Pacific Ocean.It's extremely hot in here.Oh!I almost forgot, we're near in the Artic Ocean, and it's too cold in there, Peso. Captain Barnacles: That's good, Dashi.We'll have to eat kelp cakes for breakfast. (After an hour, there here in the Artic.The Octopod's feet are going down in the Artic Ocean.) Captain Barnacles: We're here, in the Artic Ocean. Kwazii: And it's too cold in here, mateys. Captain Barnacles: Kwazii, Peso, Tweak, to the Launch Bay! (the Captain, Kwazii, Peso and Tweak go into the Launch Bay, they leapt into the GUP-A.) Captain Barnacles: (he close the windscreen)Tweak, open the octohatch. Tweak: Aye-aye, Capt'.(she open the octohatch.Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso are road into the Artic Range with the GUP-A, and not far away from the Octopod.) Captain Barnacles: Just a little farther, Octonauts. Peso: I'm so excited to see again your sister and her cubs. Kwazii: We've better head back to the Octopod, Captain. Captain Barnacles: No, Kwazii.(they go in the Artic Range and they saw all trapping Polar Bears.)Huh? Kwazii: What happend to them, mateys? Captain Barnacles: I think they trap in here, Kwazii.(he gasps)I think Bianca and the cubs are trap too. Polar Bears: Help!Help! Kwazii: We've better rescue all the Polar Bears.Let's do this, Captain. Peso: But how?(the Captain's leave the GUP-A, and handle his octocompass.) Captain Barnacles: I call Dashi and say to her what's happening up here.(on radio)Barnacles to Octopod come in, Octopod.(Dashi sends the call and she accepting the contact.) Dashi: (to Captain Barnacles)Octopod here.(wondered)What's happening up there? Captain Barnacles: (to Dashi)The Polar Bears are trapped and us.You have an Idea? Dashi: Yes, Captain.I get to the GUP-C Tweak: I bring the GUP-C ready, Cap Captain Barnacles: That's good,Tweak.(to Dashi) Dashi, sound the octoalert. Dashi: Aye-aye,sir.(she sound the octoalert, and sirens.) Captain Barnacles: Octonauts, to the Launch Bay!(All Octonauts are going into the Launch Bay, not include Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso.)Octonauts, our mission is to free the Polar Bears in the Artic and us.(to Tweak)Tweak, is the GUP-C ready? Tweak: Yes, Capt'. Captain Barnacles: (to Dashi)Dashi we meet here in the Artic. Dashi: Yes, Captain. Captain Barnacles: Okay,Dashi.Barnacles out.(he cut the contact.) Dashi: (she's leapt into the GUP-C and she open the windscreen.)(to Tweak)Tweak, open the octohatch. Tweak: You got it, Dashi.(again, Tweak's open the open the octohatch.) (Dashi's going into the Artic Range, she saw the ice block, and she's going to wreck the ice with the GUP-C.) Captain Barnacles: Dashi, are you there? Dashi: (she's going again to wreck the ice.)(to Captain Barnacles)You're right behind you, Captain. Captain Barnacles: Finally,Dashi.Let us help you with that.But first, you give us the sonic slicer.(Dashi bought the sonic slicer in the GUP-C, give to Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso.They help Dashi to free the Polar Bears.)Good work today, everyone.Oh!I'd almost forgot.We've visit Bianca and the cubs again. Kwazii: Oh, yes...I'd forgot also about that. Peso: Let's go and visit them again.(they going into Bianca's house and Barnacles to surprise Bianca.) Captain Barnacles: (to Bianca)Hello, my sister. Bianca: (to Captain Barnacles)Oh, Barnacles.You surprised me.It's good to see you. Captain Barnacles: It's good to see you too.She's Dashi and he's Kwazii.(wondered)And remember, you met Peso one day. Bianca: Yes, your first met to the cubs. Captain Barnacles: Let's eat fish biscuits and kelp cakes.Did you like it, Bianca?(he bought a fish fish biscuits and kelp cakes.) Bianca: I like it. Kwazii: I like it too, mateys. Peso: Extra stawberry syrups for me. Dashi: Let's take a picture.Say seaweed(all are pose) All: Seaweed!(Dashi's take a picture from her camera.) ' ''The End.''' Category:Blog posts